Música de luna llena
by vgkouvgkou
Summary: No hacía mucho que me había mudado de ciudad, mis padres siempre cambiaban de lugar sin decirme nada. Me habían enseñado des de pequeña a no hacer preguntas: Era la regla general de la casa. Pero, como siempre pasa, cuando entras en contacto con el amor, todo cambia. Y no de la manera más esperada.
1. Esperando para entrar

Confundida. Desorientada. Así me sentía yo mi primer día en ese instituto y en esa ciudad. Ese nuevo instituto y esa nueva ciudad. Mis padres tenían la costumbre de cambiar de sitio regularmente, pero yo no sabía la razón. Recordé el nombre de mi nuevo instituto: Sweet Amoris. Un nombre un poco cursi para mi gusto, hasta me resultaba empalagoso. Pero no podía hacer nada, claro está. Como no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases, me levanté muy pronto. Pero calculé mal y acabé llegando más pronto de lo que tenía pensado, así que me dispuse a esperar. Saqué mi iPod y me puse mis cascos; no cesaba de repetir la misma canción. Quizás porqué me sentía nerviosa. Y es que yo era así. Tímida y un poco espantadiza, pero las posibilidades de que me riese por todo eran muchas. Me gustaba reír. Visto con una sudadera de manga corta de color turquesa tirando a verde, y unos tejanos, pero que son muy flexibles, hacía gimnástica rítmica y tocaba la batería. Era muy flexible y siempre llevaba las mismas botas marrones. Pelirroja con el pelo corto y muy rizado, ojos verdes y con unas pocas pecas. Tenía la piel muy blanca, y eso había estado objeto de burla unos años atrás. Pero ahora todo eso había cambiado: Me disponía a empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo entorno, como muchas otras veces había hecho.

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

Sonaba el estribillo de la canción, de Sleeping with Sirens. Mientras pensaba en qué el título era realmente largo, If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn, y que qué demonios tenía que ver el título con la canción, me percaté de que había otra persona esperando conmigo. Me quedé helada, ya que no sabía que decir. El chico en cuestión, parecía enfurruñado, y no pude evitar que se me escapase la risita, esa risita tonta que no puedes evitar, y que no quieres que nadie oiga. El chico, por desgracia, la oyó.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¿De qué te ríes, enana?

Fue entonces cuando pude verle el rostro claramente. Pelirrojo, como yo. No supe distinguir si era teñido o era su color natural, por qué entonces ya sería mucha coincidencia. Pero todo podía ser, claro está. Tenía los ojos de un tono gris plomizo, y una cara que si llego a tener un pote de leche ahí conmigo, se hubiese puesto agria. Tenía el pelo un poco largo, y vestía con una chaqueta negra y una camiseta roja con un logo que pude reconocerlo. Era de una de mis bandas preferidas de rock. Evadí su pregunta y contraataqué yo con otra:

- ¿Ese logo no es el de los Winged Skull? ¿Los escuchas?- Vi como en su cara se esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Vaya vaya, así que a la enana le gusta el rock, ¿no?-

Parecía que mi pregunta le hubiese divertido.

-Y si es así, ¿qué?- Intenté sonar desafiante, para pillarlo por sorpresa, pero parecía que eso era misión imposible. Para mi desesperación (bueno, estoy exagerando) ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué confianzas te tomas, no? Bueeeno, yo me las piro- Se levantó perezosamente, y fue entonces cuando me fijé que llevaba una guitarra en la espalda.

- Ahora resultará que no soy la única aficionada a la música rock, después de todo- Reflexioné, divertida.

Sonó el timbre, y me dispuse a entrar en clase.


	2. La primera impresión

Revisé acuradamente mi vestuario y peinado, por si me había manchado al apoyarme el pared. - Todo impecable- pensé. Ahora venía la primera impresión, la primera impresión que tenía que dar a mis nuevos compañeros de clase. Lo curioso es que no estaba nada nerviosa. Bueno, muy curioso no es, ya que había pasado por esto muchas veces, demasiadas para mi gusto. El profesor, el profesor Farrés, me indicó que podía entrar. Ahora vendría la prueba. Ahora vendría el reto. Intentar provocar una buena (si puede ser, muuy buena) impresión. Sabía que no podía caerle bien a todo el mundo, claro. No era tan tonta.

Todo esto pasó por mi cabeza en unos dos segundos. A veces me pregunto cómo mis neuronas pueden trabajar tan de prisa. Y es que nunca en mi vida he prestado atención a clase, todo se me queda gravado en el cerebro. No importa si estoy dibujando, que me encanta, o qué esté hablando por los codos con otra amiga. Se me queda todo. Y, claro, mis exámenes son de 10.

Entré en clase y eché una ojeada rápida a la clase en general. Parecían normales, o por lo menos lo parecían. Había una chica rubia que se asemejaba a una Barbie, pero nada fuera de lo normal. El chico de la guitarra, una chica con aspecto de simpática, con el pelo naranja. Otra chica tímida con el pelo violeta me llamó la atención. Estaba garabateando una cosa, que cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, lo guardó en una carpeta llena a rebosar de papeles. – Le gustará dibujar- asumí. – Espero que nos hagamos amigas-.

- Me llamo Èlia Pla, mucho gusto- dije con la mayor normalidad del mundo. Una chica que no había visto hasta ahora me dirigió una mirada penetrante, casi de rabia. Intenté no hacerle caso y me senté donde me dijo el profesor. - ¿Por qué?- me pregunté a mí misma- ¿Por qué yo?

Os preguntaréis el porqué de mi reacción. El profesor Farrés me había hecho sentar al lado del pelirrojo enfurruñado, que parecía más interesado en ver volar a un pájaro por la ventana que mi presentación en la clase.

- Hola de nuevo – le dije, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Su reacción no fue distinta a la mía, hasta me soltó las mismas preguntas que me había hecho yo misma hacía unos pocos segundos antes. Para mis adentros, solté una risita. El pelirrojo le tiró un papel a un chico que tenía delante, con el pelo que no sabría definir si era blanco, gris o plateado. Vestía con estilo victoriano. Gabardina negra y una camisa con un pañuelo verde. –Había visto una tienda con ese tipo de ropa por la ciudad- pensé. El chico se giró, y entonces pude verle los ojos. ¿Qué por qué me intrigaron tanto sus ojos? Tenía uno de cada color; verde esmeralda y ocre. –Bonita combinación- pensé. Al instante, el profesor llamó la atención al pelirrojo, invitándole a salir de clase.

- Señorito Castiel, si un trozo de papel es más importante que mi clase no lo sé, así que le dejo reflexionando con esa cuestión en el despacho de la directora.

Cuándo salió, aún le pude escuchar que iba mascullando entre dientes esas dos palabritas qué hacían que me volviese a entrar la risita. Por desgracia, esta vez también me oyó (¡Vaya oído que tiene este chico!) y me dirigió una mirada con tal potencia que me apresuré a desviar mi atención de él. – Esto va a ponerse divertido- susurré. Se me iban pasando por la cabeza ideas diabólicas, hasta maquiavélicas sobre cómo molestar al "tal Castiel".


	3. Con las manos en la masa un sueñoextraño

Un timbre sonó. Me fui a buscar mis cosas a mi taquilla cuando noté que la de Castiel estaba abierta. Ya saben que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero en mi caso, la curiosidad me mató a mí. Eso pasaría si con la mirada se pudiese matar a una persona. Sin poder contenerme, metí la cabeza en su taquilla, a ver si tenía alguna cosa interesante. Agarré un trozo de papel amarillento y desgastado, como viejo. Dentro, con una caligrafía excelente habían escritas unas palabras, algunas con la tinta corroída, y entonces no se podían leer bien. Pero justo en ese momento, una voz grave y con un timbre de enfado en ella me llamó la atención; Castiel me había pillado con las manos en la masa (o en su taquilla). Quise buscar una excusa, pero parecía que no iba a funcionar. Tenía el rostro más desconfigurado por la rabia que nunca, y sus ojos (o al menos a mí me lo pareció) se volvieron por unos segundos de color amarillo, y sus pupilas disminuyeron hasta hacerse unas finas rendijas que transpiraban todo su enfado acumulado. Él, al notar qué lo miraba curiosa a los ojos, parece ser que se dio cuenta, y, como si supiese el motivo de mi curiosidad, se volteó rápidamente, cerró su taquilla i echó a correr.

_(Narra Castiel: Pensamientos)_

Salí corriendo en cuanto supe que me había vuelto a pasar. Hasta ahora siempre había podido dominar mis transformaciones, nunca me había pasado esto. ¿Qué tendrá esa chiquilla? Des de qué la vi por primera vez en el parque, paseando a Demonio. No sabía que más tarde iría a mi mismo instituto, y en cuanto la vi, allí sentada, esperando, no pude evitar que mi corazón se me acelerase. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Qué?

_(Fin pensamientos Castiel)_

Le intenté perseguir a ver si me podía explicar qué le pasaba. Lo busqué por todas partes: En el parque, en alguna aula perdida, en el pasillo, en algún bar o algo… no, no y no. No lo encontraba por ningún sitio. Quería que me explicase qué había sido ese reflejo animal: Ojos amarillo, pupilas pequeñas. A ningún ser humano normal podía pasarle eso. ¿O quizás no era un humano normal? Sacudí la cabeza intentándome quitar esas estúpidas ideas del coco. Esta vez, mis neuronas habían funcionado, pero mal. Muy mal. -¿O quizás no?- me asaltaba mi consciencia. – No, claro qué no. Qué tontería. – Respondía yo, una y otra vez. Me pasé en este debate mental como una media hora. Era fácil que yo creyese esta teoría, ya que me gustaba la fantasía y siempre estaba dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa con estilo paranormal y _friki_.

Una vez terminada la infructuosa búsqueda, decidí volver a mi casa antes de que mis padres se enfadasen aún más por volver tarde. Me desvestí para ir a ducharme: Me lavé el pelo, y, acto seguido lo enrollé cuidadosamente en una toalla blanca y mullida. Hice lo mismo con mi cuerpo y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cogí el pijama y me lo puse. Me sequé el pelo un poco con la toalla, y la dejé encima de la almohada, cubriéndola por completo. Me estiré y posé mi húmedo pelo en la no tan húmeda toalla. Me quedé pensativa y me dormí.

_Era de noche. Una gran luna llena iluminaba mi rostro bañado en lágrimas. Miré a mi alrededor. Nada. Vacío. De sopetón, aparecí en un bosque frondoso. A mis espaldas, una manada de lobos se acercaba a mí. Aullando como si no hubiese un mañana, se iban acercando a mí, más y más. No podía soportarlo. Salí corriendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre me habían gustado los lobos. ¿Por qué ahora huía de ellos? Pensaba entre ríos de lágrimas. Vi delante de mí una persona con el pelo un poco largo y ojos amarillos y unas pupilas pequeñísimas. –Cómo un lobo- pensé. Me vino a la cabeza ese pedazo de papel mugriento y sucio de la taquilla de Castiel. Vamos a por ti, licán… No se podía leer nada más. Vamos a por ti. A por Castiel._

Me desperté sudorosa y muy acalorada. Todo había sido una pesadilla; Una horrible pesadilla.


	4. Un curioso chico de la época victoriana

Al día siguiente, no me atrevía a mirar a Castiel a la cara. Me roía por dentro un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero era un poco extraño: Se asemejaba a una mezcla de curiosidad con culpabilidad. Iba tan distraída que me choqué por el pasillo, con todas mis cosas que, obviamente, se cayeron todas al suelo, conmigo incluida. Levanté un poco la cabeza, con el trasero dolorido. Vi al chico ese con el pelo plateado y heterocromía en los ojos estudiándome con su dispar mirada. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Yo, agradecida, murmuré un sutil pero oíble gracias y me levanté.

- Lo siento mucho, en serio, no te había visto. – susurré preocupada.

-Tranquila, estoy bien – Se agachó para coger mis cosas cuando yo le interrumpí.

- Oh, de verdad que no hace falta, lo siento muchísimo – Dije, agachándome también. Él clavó su mirada en la mía y me dijo sutilmente:

- Unas manos tan suaves no tendrían que dañarse, y aún más si esas manos provienen de una hermosa damisela.

Me ruboricé un poco. Bueno, lo admito: Me ruboricé mucho, demasiado. Nadie antes me había dicho unas palabras así. El chico, me sonrió y me dio mis cosas. Se dispuso a irse, pero yo le respondí preguntándole.

- ¡Espera!

El chico se giró, curioso.

-¡No me has dicho tu nombre!

Me brindó una sonrisa y me contestó:

-Lysandro, pero me puedes llamar Lys. A tu disposición – Dijo, haciéndome una reverencia.

Me encaminé hacia mi clase. Un recuerdo no paraba de abordarme, de asaltar mi mente: El mugriento papel de Castiel. Debéis pensar que tengo una obsesión con este chico, pero es que de verdad, me intrigaba mucho, muchísimo. Al entrar en la clase, me di cuenta de que solo había un sitio libre: Al lado de la tímida chica pelivioleta (¿existe esta palabra?). Me senté y ella se ruborizó un poco. Yo ya sabía que hacer, ya sabía que esa sería su reacción, así que decidí entablar una conversación con ella. Primero de todo, claro, el nombre.

-Hola, soy Èlia. ¿Y tu eres…?-pregunté, un poco indecisa- Tu eres…

-Violeta- Respondió-Soy Violeta.

-A ti te gusta dibujar, no?- Quería saber ese dato tan insignificante para otros, pero para mí era trivial.

Vi divertida como se ruborizaba aún más y entonces murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles para mí, ya que no tenía oreja felina.

-Perdona, pero no te entendido, lo siento.- Observé como tibuteaba un poco antes de responderme, pero al final lo acabó haciendo. Después de repetirlo otra vez, la entendí. Obviamente era que sí.

-¿Sabes? A mí también me gusta. Más bien diría que me encanta. Sobretodo el manga. ¿No crees que es maravilloso?- Al ver que no contestaba rectifiqué intentando no abordarla con una serie de preguntas.- Uuh, perdón, quizás he ido demasiado directa.- Por primera vez, conseguí que me hablara con más de un monosílabo. Observé como su cara se iluminaba de sincera alegría, alegría de haber encontrado otra compañera a la que les gustase dibujar. Ahora que habíamos roto el hielo que nos separaba, esa gruesa capa de hielo que impide hablar con otras personas, la vergüenza, conseguí guiar la conversa hacia Castiel. Mi "misión" era descubrir algo de su pasado: El porqué de su ser tan arisco, o el porqué de sus ojos amarillos. Violeta me enseñó un dibujo que había hecho de Castiel, un día que estaba enfadado (bueno, está cada día enfadado, el pelirrojo arisco este). Ella me confesó que había visto un reflejo amarillo en sus grises ojos, pero que no se había atrevido a hablar de eso con nadie por miedo a que la tomasen por loca. Sin embargo, yo la creía. También había experimentado esa sensación. Me vino a la cabeza otra vez el trozo de papel roto. Vamos a por ti.

Me empezaba a preocupar. Y mucho.


	5. Es más amable si no me conoce

Un nuevo día amaneció. Dispuesta a investigar, de camino al instituto no miré por dónde iba y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Podría haber chocado con una farola, incluso con un poste, pero no. Maldije mi mala suerte; Que lo quisiese investigar, no quería decir que me lo encontrase a primera hora de la mañana… Nos dimos un cabezazo de categoría y los dos – ¡Plaf! – Caímos al suelo con un sonido sordo. Él; que primero no me reconoció, pues tenía la cabeza gacha y me estaba espantando el horrible dolor punzante de mi trasero; se dispuso a ayudarme, tendiéndome la mano, que, al momento en que subí la cabeza, se apresuró a retirar, dedicándome una mirada que… que asustaba, vamos. Quizás se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

- A ver si miras un poco mejor por dónde vas, i si sigues viendo igual de mal tendr…

- Tendré que ir al oculista?- le interrumpí, dirigiéndole una sonrisa picarona.

-…Aaaargh, ¡eres insuportable!

Sí. Sí. Al fin. Al fin le había podido sorprender. Vi cómo se iba todo airado por el camino. En un cruce se equivocó y tomó la senda que llevaba a la otra punta de la ciudad. Tomé aire y…

-¡Castiel! ¡Castieeeel! ¡Te equivocaste de camino! ¡Deja ya de ignorarme, pedazo de $ &#%!

Toda roja de furia, me di la vuelta y me fui por el camino correcto. –Allá él. Ya se perderá, y, como dicen, quien avisa no es traidor.

_(Narra Castiel)_

Observé de reojo como se iba, dando zancadas, y en cuanto la perdí de vista, di media vuelta y al llegar de nuevo al cruce, me desvié al camino correcto. Por orgulloso que era, no quería reconocer que ella tenía razón. Pero reuniría valor. Hoy estaba muy nervioso. Y sabía el porqué: Ya había pasado un cierto período de tiempo desde la última luna llena. Sucedería mañana: Mañana por la noche.

_(Fin)_

Me encontré con el mismísimo diablo esforzándose para hacer una tosca mueca que supongo que quería ser una cara dócil y benigna del no tan mismísimo ángel. Estaba ahí, delante mío. Masculló alguna palabrita de las suyas (supongo) entre dientes. Lo siento por él, pero yo no tenía un oído como el suyo, así que lo le entendí y emití un sonoro ¿Qué?. Ahí parece que se le acabó la paciencia (si es que tiene, cosa muy poco probable) y enfurismado, me bufó como un gato: - ¡HE DICHO QUE GRACIAS!

Casi me caigo al suelo del susto que me pegué.

- A ver si, además de tener que ir al oculista, tendrás que ir al... mmmm... esto... – la palabra no le salía, cuando en un instante de lucidez se le encendió la bombilla - ...sordista?

Me desternillé de risa al escuchar esas palabras, pero me di cuenta de la hora que era y me apresuré a entrar a clase. El pelo de la nuca se me erizó, sintiendo una mirada que me recorría de arriba a abajo. Mirando de reojo, esperaba encontrarme con unos relámpagos amarillos provenientes de sus extraños ojos, pero nada sucedió, y vi una cara con ojos sonrientes. Mi teoría se iba desmoronando poco a poquito, poquito a poco, dando paso a la lógica y, a lo que es más probable que sucediese: Era una ilusión óptica. Claro que, yo, siempre tan dispuesta a creer cosas de lo más fantasiosas, me negaba rotundamente a dejar paso a la lógica. No, no y no. Firmemente creía en mis recuerdos. Entre esto y aquello, se me pasaron las horas de clase volando. Recogiendo mis cosas noté una gélida mirada. Me giré asustada pensando encontrarme al "señorito Castiel" y pensando que había hecho ahora (¿es bipolar o... o qué?).

Me encontré con los duros ojos de una chica. Me dijo en mudo unas palabras que reconocí, pues sabía leer los labios: Es mío


	6. Nuevos sentimientos y una chica extraña

¿Cómo puede ir vestida de negro con el calor que hace? Me pareció una auténtica vampira, sorprendiéndome con su mirada de real rabia. Ella se retiró discretamente, no sin lanzarme otro de sus relámpagos mortificantes. Decidí no hacerle más caso, y observé de reojo, cómo se acercaba Violeta dispuesta a salvarme de la temible vampiresa. Nos habíamos hecho amigas, muy amigas; compartíamos comida, quedábamos juntas, y opinábamos sobre nuestros respectivos dibujos. Creía que el sentimiento era recíproco, era mutuo: y no me equivocaba.

Otro día comenzó. Comenzó feo, con oscuros nubarrones. ¡A ver si taparán la preciosa luna llena de hoy! Era tradición de mi familia bañarse en el mar a plena noche con la grande luna llena. Para colmo ese día tenía el pelo enmarañado e hirsuto. Después de tres cuartos de hora peinándolo y cepillándolo, pude al fin salir de casa. Me llovió de camino al instituto, y con suerte no me topé con el "señorito Castiel". No sé por qué empezaba a no molestarme su forma de ser, hasta me comenzaba a agradar. Sacudí la cabeza, desperdigando mis abundantes rizos rojizos a todos los lados. No podría tener esos sentimientos. No al menos hacia el pelirrojo arisco ese. Dejando aparte esos pensamientos, de hecho, sí que me choqué con alguien. Una chica de mi edad que parecía estar haciendo cosplay. ¿Qué por qué? ¡Tenía el pelo rosa! ¡ROSA! Mientras la ayudé a levantarse después del tremendo golpe que se dio, me fijé que llevaba un tatuaje en la muñeca. Después de asegurarse de que yo tampoco me había hecho daño se me presento muy alegremente.

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Sheila, Sheila Everdeen. ¿Y tú?

Terriblemente sorprendida por lo directa que era, le respondí, un tanto temblorosa:- Yo me llamo Èlia Rius.

Quedándome mirando su exótico pelo, ella adivinó mi mirada y me explicó.

-No me gustaba mi antiguo color de pelo, era muy soso, así que como este es mi color preferido, me teñí el pelo de rosa coral.

-Y tú, ¿a dónde ibas?- Pregunté por si yo la haría llegar tarde a cualquiera que sea ese sitio dónde iba con tanta prisa.

-¡Cáspita! Voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de instituto – Exclamó. Y acto seguido se esfumó corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Qué chica más rarita, pensé yendo de camino al Sweet Amoris. Ya en clase me senté al sitio de siempre, al lado de Violeta. El profesor Farrés nos presentó a una nueva alumna. Adivinad. Sí. ¡La rarita del pelo rosa! Le dije a Violeta: ¿Cómo una persona puede llevar el pelo rosa? A lo que ella me contestó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo: Por si no te has fijado, yo tengo el pelo violeta.

A la siguiente clase, me encontré como en un sándwich de coloración de pelo: Violeta, rojo y rosa. ¡La "rarita" se había sentado a mi lado! Se ve que le había caído bien. O quizás era la única persona que conocía en esta clase de locos.

-Así que, cuándo dijiste que llegabas tarde al insti, ¿te referías a este?- Pregunté.

- Sí, y debo decir que ha sido una suerte chocarme contigo, porqué ¡así ya tengo una amiga en este instituto!

Ella ya había dado por sentado que éramos amigas. Y la verdad es que no me molestaba. Me caía bien. Hasta empezaba a gustarme que tuviese el pelo rosa coral.

Dejando aparte su estrambótico pelo, no estaba tan mal. Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron en estampida al patio. Yo me fui con Violeta y con Sheila, que cada vez me caía mejor. Así que las invité a venir conmigo a bañarse bajo la luna. Ellas aceptaron, y entonces quedamos.

Llegó la noche, y, me puse el bañador. Ansiaba por encontrarme a mis amigas, y chapotear, nadar y reír juntas. Ya llegando a la playa, divisé dos oscuras siluetas recortadas a la luz de la gran reina de la noche saludándome entusiasmadas. Saludando yo también, empecé a correr hacia ellas. Sólo levanté una vez la cabeza, para observar la hermosa luna.

Y me extrañé. Me extrañé mucho.


	7. ¿Qué me está pasando Otra vez pesadillas

La luna de esa noche era de un tono anaranjado. Un escalofrío me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. La luna siempre había sido blanca, ¿no? ¿Por qué hoy era naranja? Como en un _flashback _recordé. Recordé que en uno de esos libros de fantasía que me gustaban tanto había leído de una persona que al entrar en contacto con un hombre-lobo dejas de ver la luna como la veías antes. Dependía de como entrabas en contacto, el color de la luna. Si hablabas con él/ella la empezabas a ver de un pálido tono anaranjado; si lo/la tocabas se ponía de un extraño tono azul "pitufo"… Y así sucesivamente. Meneé la cabeza, obstinada. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Unas ridículas historias de hombres lobo y lunas llenas no podían estropearme la magnífica velada que tenía preparada.

Cuando entramos en la fría agua salina, me olvidé de todas esas parafarnálias. El agua del mar hacía un contraste con la temperatura de mi piel que me hacía sentir bien. Riendo con mis amigas nos adentramos más y más en aquél inmenso océano. Pasó el tiempo tan de prisa que nos fuimos a casa cerca de las 3 de la mañana. No estaba nada cansada, así que en cuanto acabé de ducharme, salí a dar un pequeño y corto paseíto por ese barrio que aún me resultaba desconocido. Noté alguien mirándome.

…

Debían ser imaginaciones mías

…

No lo eran.

Me giré un poco asustada, esperándome un par de ojos de cualquier persona, quizá un poco borracha.

Me encontré un par de ojos, sí. Pero eran amarillos. Me estaban observando, escondidos tras un par de arbustos. Por instinto eché a correr. No sabía qué era eso, ni quería saberlo. Tampoco sabía por qué me daba tanto miedo. Simplemente no podía parar.

En cuanto me hube distanciado un poco de eso, me di cuenta de que no me estaba siguiendo, aunque sólo me interesaba llegar a casa y tumbarme en la cama. Dormir, soñar, y luego olvidar: La combinación perfecta para un día de perros como ese. O quizá debería decir de lobos. Me vino a la cabeza el sueño extraño.

Después de unos minutos que me parecieron los minutos más largos del mundo, llegué al fin a casa. Jadeando por la carrera que acababa de hacer, busqué las llaves en mis bolsillos. En un instante de pánico, me di cuenta de que no las encontraba. Minutos después, respiré aliviada; estaban en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

Tan deprisa como pude, abrí la puerta de mi casa, y, a trompicones, entré, cerrando tras de mí la puerta. Subí las escaleras de tal manera que, si hubiesen estado vivas, hubiesen presentado una denuncia a la asociación protectora de las escaleras. Casi resbalando y/o tropezándome (mira que llego a ser torpe) conseguí llegar a mi habitación. De espaldas a la puerta de ésta, cerré con pestillo. Acto seguido, fui directamente a la ventana y la cerré de un golpe seco, no sin antes echarle una última ojeada a la luna. Nada, continuaba siendo naranja. – Wtf- Dije para mis adentros. No tenía ni idea de que me estaba pasando. Empecé a perder mi paciencia, me encasqueté el pijama y me tapé con la manta hasta la frente, ignorando al completo el calor. Mañana será otro día, me dije. Espero no tener pesadillas, me dije.

Sí las tuve. Y con más intensidad que nunca.


End file.
